


First Days in Pasio

by skippingmud



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pasio (Pokemon Masters), Pokemon, Pokemon Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippingmud/pseuds/skippingmud
Summary: Wally arrives in Pasio.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	First Days in Pasio

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when Wally was introduced to Pokemon Masters. Just a couple of inter-related scenes imagining what Wally's first few days in Pasio were like. Thanks for reading!

“Gallade, look! There it is!”

Wally saw the large structure on the horizon, one he’s only seen on TV and his PokeNav before. Pasio quickly became the go-to place among the professional circuit, and many big-name trainers attended the grand opening several months ago. He wanted to join them too, but one thing prevented him from doing so.

“Do you think we’ll find two other trainers who’d want to team up with us?” he asked Gallade, who leaned on the boat’s rails next to him. 

Gallade gave a firm nod, which Wally expected, considering he’s asked him that question multiple times in the past few weeks. He’s never been one to socialize—in all of the tournaments he’s attended, Wally only really talked when someone approached him. So going to a tournament that relied on three trainers working together sounded like a nightmare for him.

And yet, the thrill of a new tournament eventually overpowered his worries. Even if he would have a hard time finding a team to join, he knew that he’d still have fun participating in the PML. He might not have a shot at winning, but at least he’d get to battle a lot of legendary trainers from all over the world!

“I hope so too,” Wally replied. “I wonder who we’ll meet?”

* * *

Centra City was busier than Wally had expected. Many trainers were walking around with their Pokemon right beside them, and some trainers were swarming the more recognizable names in the square. There was one particularly large crowd around Blue, the Kantonian Champion turned Gym Leader turned Battle Tree Head, though Wally thought that Blue looked a little different than when he last saw him in Alola.

“Wally! It’s really you!”

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he recognized, and when he turned around, seeing Brendan made him both excited and nervous at the same time. It had been a couple of years since Wally left Hoenn to travel around the world, so he knew that going to the PML also meant reconnecting with Brendan, who would never miss an opportunity like this. 

“H-hi, Brendan!” he managed to say. “It’s been a while.”

“I’m so glad you’re finally here!” Brendan said as his Sceptile eyed Wally and his Gallade up and down. “Oh, and this is Sceptile! But he’s not the one you know.”

“Oh, you brought a new Pokemon to be your sync pair?” Wally asked, getting a little nervous at how seriously Sceptile was staring at him.

“Yeah, I wanted to use the opportunity to train him!” Brendan replied. “And, well, he arrived here as a newly hatched Treecko, so that should give you an idea of how we’ve done!”

That surprised Wally, but then he realized that he shouldn’t be. This was Brendan, after all—the same person who became Hoenn’s Champion and saved the region from catastrophic disasters along the way. If it only took him a few months to fully evolve a newly hatched Treecko, the question shouldn’t be “How?”, but rather, “What else did you do?”

“But enough about that, how have you been?” Brendan said as the two walked away from the city square and into a quieter area. “How many regions have you gone to?”

“Pasio would be the eighth!” Wally replied excitedly. “I was working at Alola’s Battle Tree before I went here.”

“Eight regions? That’s amazing!” Brendan said in shock. “You definitely have to tell me about Alola some time. But hey, since you’re already here, did you find a team to compete with in the PML?”

“N-not yet,” Wally replied shyly. “I just got my Poryphone when you bumped into me.”

“Well, I definitely want you in my team. But I’m already in one with my dad, and I promised May that she’d be our third member when she arrives,” said Brendan. “But don’t worry! There are a lot of trainers here who are looking for teams just like you. I’m sure you’ll find people you’d make a perfect team with!”

_ I hope so _ , Wally almost said, but stopped himself just before he did. 

* * *

Wally woke up very early the next morning, just in time to catch the sunrise. He went up one of the hills near Centra City for his morning walk with Gallade, bringing a book with him that he wanted to read when he reached the top. 

To his surprise, someone was already at the summit when he arrived. And it wasn’t just anyone—when he saw her long black dress and blonde hair, he immediately knew who she was. Cynthia was one of the trainers he worked with in the Battle Tree, and they used to have a lot of warm-up matches together before she left for Pasio. Beside her, Wally saw her Garchomp lying down, and they both looked like they were also waiting for the sunrise.

He didn’t want to invade their privacy, so Wally signaled Gallade to teleport them back to the base of the hill. Gallade was already beside him when they both heard the Garchomp let out a soft roar. Wally saw Cynthia acknowledge it, turn around, and wave at him to come over.

“Ah, Wally!” she said with a smile as he approached her. “I didn’t know you were already here. When did you arrive?”

“J-just yesterday, Ms. Cynthia,” Wally said. “It’s n-nice to see you again. I h-hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Of course not. Garchomp and I were just waiting for the sunrise,” she replied. “And I assume you and Gallade want to see it too?”

“Y-yes, if th-that’s alright,” Wally said, mentally telling himself not to eat his words too much. But even if he’s already trained with her several times, he still got nervous around Cynthia. She was one of the strongest trainers in the world! It was hard not to be intimidated by her, especially if she was with her monstrous Garchomp.

Not long after he settled down in a clearing, the sun started to rise at the horizon. The bright orange spread through the sky, dimming the few stars that were still visible. Wally couldn’t help but smile—no matter how many times he’s seen it, the sunrise always made him feel happy.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” he heard Cynthia say. “No matter where we are in the world, the sunrise is just as beautiful as it always is.”

“Y-yeah, absolutely,” Wally agreed. The two stayed quiet for the next few moments, but once the sunrise became more visible, Wally took a deep breath and broke the silence.

“S-so, uhmm, Ms. Cynthia, h-how’s Pasio been so far?” Wally asked.

“It’s been a very interesting experience,” Cynthia replied. “I’ve battled a lot of trainers from all over the world, which is always a good thing. The battles here are very different from the ones back in the Battle Tree as well, so it’s been fun to try out different strategies with two other trainers on your side.”

“Th-that’s what I’m worried about, actually,” Wally said. If there was anyone who could help him become more familiar with battling, it would be Cynthia.

“I, uhmm, I h-haven’t really battled in a three-versus-three scenario,” he continued. “And I’ve only watched a few matches on TV. So I’m w-wondering if you could help me figure it out?”

“Ah, I may have something that would help,” Cynthia replied as she reached into her bag. After a few moments, she took out a book and handed it to Wally.

“When I attended a meet-and-greet in Unova, one of the attendees gave me this strategy book about Triple and Rotation Battles,” she explained. “I brought it along since the PML’s rules looked similar to the Triple Battles in Unova, and it’s proven to be very helpful in forming strategies. I think you’ll enjoy reading it, too.” 

“R-really?” Wally said, trying to contain his excitement. “Are you sure you don’t need it?”

“Don’t worry, I have several more copies at home,” Cynthia said with a laugh. “Turns out, a lot of the attendees had the same idea. So go ahead and take it.”

“Th-thank you! Thank you so much, Ms. Cynthia!” Wally said with a big smile. “I promise I’ll take good care of it!”

Wally scanned through the book, and he saw that Cynthia had notes in some of the pages, which made him even more excited to read it. If he was going to find a team soon, he wanted to make sure that he didn’t drag them down with his inexperience, and following the notes of a Champion would surely help him improve.

“Well, before Garchomp and I head down, how about a quick warm-up battle?” Cynthia asked with a smile. “It’s been a while since we had one.”

He didn’t have to be asked twice, and he could sense Gallade’s excitement in his mind. “I’d b-be honored, Ms. Cynthia!”

* * *

The beaches in Pasio reminded him of Hoenn. While the Unova beaches were too cold and the Alola beaches had too many Pyukumuku and Sandygast for his tastes, the Pasio beaches were just as warm and calm as the ones back home. Even if they were man-made, it still gave Wally a sense of familiarity that calmed him down.

Since he didn’t have a PML team yet, Wally spent a lot of time in one of Pasio’s beaches reading a book. This morning, he continued reading the book on Triple Battles that Cynthia gave him, partly because he wanted Gallade to rest after his battle with Garchomp and partly because he was excited to find more of her notes. 

He was about to finish a chapter when he suddenly heard someone calling his name.

“Hey! Isn’t that Wally?”

It took him a few moments to realize who was calling him, but from afar he already saw them. A blue-haired man was waving at him and signaling him to come over, and Wally recognized that it was Brawly, the Gym Leader of Dewford Town. Behind him, Wally saw two other people—a shirtless, long-haired man who was taller than Brawly, who he assumed was Bruno of the Kanto Elite Four, and a man whose yellow-orange hair matched his yellow-orange baggy pants, who Wally realized was Marshal of the Unova Elite Four.

“H-hi Mr. Brawly!” Wally said when he got to where they were training. “And it’s n-nice to see you again, Mr. Bruno and Mr. Marshal!”

“Glad you’re here!” Brawly replied as he turned to his teammates. “Guys, you remember Wally, right?” 

“Of course, how could I forget?” Marshal said with what Wally assumed was a smile. “You were the one who defeated us in the PWT, weren’t you?”

A year ago, Wally participated in a special invitational organized by the PWT in Unova. It was only open to trainers that only used Fighting-type Pokemon, and Wally joined so he could get more insights on how he could better train with Gallade. He ended up winning the tournament, beating many Gym Leaders and even Elite Four members along the way, including the three trainers that now stood in front of him.

“Y-yeah, that was me,” Wally said shyly. “I r-really liked battling against you! All three of you!”

“Hah! Same here!” Bruno said with more enthusiasm than Wally expected. “Your Gallade is top-notch!”

“I’ve never had a battle as thrilling as ours ever since,” Marshal added. “We should battle again sometime!”

Wally couldn’t help but smile. That tournament was one of the few that he’s won in his career, and he got a lot of mileage out of it. After all, he got his job in the Battle Tree because of that tournament!

“Well, since you’re here, we’ll all get the chance to battle you again in the PML!” Brawly said. “Who are the two lucky trainers teamed up with you?”

“Uhmm, I’m s-still finding a team, actually” Wally replied. “B-but I’m looking forward to battling all of you soon!”

“Likewise!” said Brawly. “I hope you find a team sooner than later!”

* * *

“Gallade, use Focus Blast!”

He didn’t expect to be thrown into a battle so quickly when he got to the clearing. Wally heard around Centra City that there was a trainer nearby that had a Legendary Pokemon as a sync pair, and he was willing to battle with other trainers “if he was in the mood.” It looked like he was very much in the mood, because Wally didn’t even get to introduce himself when the red-haired trainer already challenged him to a battle.

“Take him on, Ho-Oh! Counter him with Solar Beam!”

Wally had never seen a Legendary Pokemon in person before, so to see Ho-Oh and its colorful wings was already a treat. But getting to battle with one? Those were two things he could cross out of his bucket list.

The Focus Blast and Solar Beam collided midair, creating a small explosion. Both Pokemon looked evenly damaged, so Wally knew he had to change up his strategy if he wanted to come out on top.

“Alright, Gallade. Let’s go for a Low Sweep this time!”

Nodding, the Gallade ran quickly toward Ho-Oh, teleporting from one place to another to confuse it. In an instant, Gallade appeared right behind Ho-Oh and kicked its body, sending Ho-Oh down to the ground.

“Don’t sweat it, Ho-Oh!” he heard his opponent say. “Grab him with a Sacred Fire!”

Ho-Oh made a loud cry and flew back up to the sky. Wally saw pillars of fire appear around the clearing. One clung onto Gallade and burned him, and Wally noticed that he was almost immobilized by the pillar.

Wally grabbed his pendant and rubbed the Key Stone. He knew that it was the only way Gallade could overcome the attack.

“Let’s do this, Gallade!” Wally shouted as he took his stance. Immediately, a bright light enveloped Gallade, changing its form and diffusing the fire pillar. As he finished mega evolving, Wally immediately shouted, “Hit it with a Close Combat!”

“Don’t let him win! Take him down with an Overheat!” his opponent shouted.

As Ho-Oh charged up flames in its beak, Gallade rushed toward him with its blades emitting a bright light. Ho-Oh was about to release the flames when Gallade jumped up and punched Ho-Oh with one of his glowing blades. The punch set Ho-Oh back down to the ground, and while it tried to fly back up, it ended up fainting.

“I-I won? I won!” Wally cheered. Gallade reverted back to its original form and ran back to Wally, giving him a hug in between heavy breaths. In between their celebrations, the red-haired trainer recalled Ho-Oh back into a Poke Ball and approached Wally.

“That was a great battle,” the trainer said. “That Gallade of yours is a beast.”

“Th-thank you!” Wally replied as he recalled Gallade back in his own Poke Ball. “I-I’m Wally! Nice to meet you!”

“Silver,” the red-haired trainer said as they shook hands. “So, Wally, who are you teamed up with in the PML?”

“W-well, no one yet,” Wally said shyly. In the past couple of days he’s been in Pasio, Wally’s met several new trainers and reconnected with several others, but all of them were already part of a team for the PML. It made Wally regret not going to Pasio sooner, and it also made Wally worried that he might not find a team to compete with.

“That’s perfect,” Silver said with a smile. “Want to be a part of my team?”

Wally was taken aback. Here was a trainer he only met a few minutes ago, one who managed to form a sync pair with a Legendary Pokemon, and now he was offering to team up for the PML? 

“I, uhmm, a-are you sure you want to team up with me?” Wally asked. “I m-might just bring you down.”

“Nonsense,” Silver replied, his tone both scaring and intriguing Wally. “You’re the first person to beat us in a battle. With you on our side, we’ll be the strongest team in Pasio!”

Wally liked the sound of that. If there was one thing he wanted to get out of his time in Pasio, it was becoming stronger with Gallade. And by teaming up with someone as determined as Silver, he knew he can improve in ways he hasn’t.

“Then yes, I’d love to be part of your team, Mr. Silver!”

“Whoa, whoa, drop the formalities, Wally,” Silver said.

“S-sorry mis—I mean, Silver,” Wally said. "I'd love to be part of your team, Silver." 

“Good,” Silver nodded. “With your Gallade and my Ho-Oh, we’ll show everyone in the PML how strong we are!” 

Wally was more than thrilled to finally find a teammate, and one he only just met at that! He was ready to finally discuss with someone all the battle strategies and playstyles he had thought of in the past few days, but he then realized there was something missing.

“Uhmm, S-Silver?” Wally asked. “Who’s the third person of our team?”

“Well, I haven’t figured that out yet,” Silver said with a shrug. “But it’s easier to find one more teammate than two, right?”

All Wally could do was nod in agreement.

* * *

There were several things about Brendan that Wally was jealous of. His almost inhuman battling skills and innovative strategies were at the top of that list, but he also had a lot of charisma. In the few times they ran into each other, Brendan was always the one carrying the conversation, and Wally could only wonder how it seemed like he never ran out of things to talk about.

But if there was one thing about Brendan that Wally would never be jealous of, it was his dealings with Team Magma and Aqua.

That was what ran in his mind while they were surrounded by the masked members of Team Break, who suddenly appeared while he was training with Silver. There were around eight of them, all donning a half-black, half-white mask that hid most of their faces. 

“You guys don’t know how to quit, huh?” Silver growled. “I already beat you once to get Ho-Oh, and I’m happy to beat you all over again.”

“Hmph, tough talk from someone who only has a kid with him,” said a woman who looked like the leader of the group. “We won’t leave until we get Ho-Oh! Attack!”

He didn’t know if he was going to be offended or flattered by being called a kid, but Wally knew he still had to prove them wrong. Now would’ve been a good time to learn how Brendan faced all those Magma and Aqua grunts, but he was soon going to find out for himself.

“Alright Wally, treat this as our last exercise of the day,” Silver whispered as he readied his stance. “This should be a piece of cake for you and Gallade. Ho-Oh, use Sacred Fire!” 

At once, Ho-Oh surrounded both Silver and Wally in a pillar of fire that quickly separated them from the thieves, prompting loud screams from Team Break. Wally could only appreciate the colorful fire for a second when he realized that Silver was looking at him hurriedly.

“Gallade! Hit them with your strongest Focus Blast from above!” he shouted, quickly clutching his Mega Pendant.

Wally heard Gallade grunt and jump upwards, being surrounded by a flash of light in the process. As soon as the pillar of fire spread out and disappeared, Wally saw his mega-evolved Gallade hurl a large blue ball of energy toward Team Break’s Pokemon, hitting almost all of them simultaneously.

“Arceus,” Silver said as the smoke cleared to reveal four fainted Pokemon on the field. “Looks like it was a good decision teaming up with you.” 

Wally was about to thank him when he sensed Gallade tense up. He looked and saw that three other Pokemon were starting to leap on him from every direction. He didn’t even have time to react when he suddenly heard a scream from the other side of the field.

“There they are! Show them no mercy!” 

Suddenly, Wally saw a large grey bird Pokemon with a red wattle swooping in, impacting two of the three Pokemon before they reached Gallade. He then saw the Pokemon peck both of its opponents at an absurdly fast rate, deterring them from any other actions.

He was still in shock when he sensed Gallade in pain, and saw that the third Pokemon, a Toxapex, was able to land a hit on it.

“Gallade!” Wally cried out. “Hang on—”

“Finish it off with a Solar Beam!” 

He heard Silver’s voice from behind, and suddenly Ho-Oh soared above where Gallade was and fired a bright beam. Toxapex barely had time to react as it took the entire attack, fainting on the spot. 

“Retreat!” he heard the leader of the group say as they saw bright flashes of red light recalling all of the fainted Pokemon. Wally knew that he wanted to pursue them, but he had more important matters to tend to.

“Gallade! Are you hurt?” he cried out as he saw his partner teleport beside him and revert to his normal form. He saw a large gash on Gallade’s side, which must have been from the spikes of the Toxapex. Wally hurriedly applied a generous amount of Full Restore on the wound until he felt Gallade relax.

“Damn, Gallade, that Focus Blast was something else,” he heard Silver say behind him. “Four mons with one attack? I think that’s a record.”

Wally heard Gallade make a proud cry in his head, which made him feel relieved. “He says thank you,” Wally replied with a smile.

He was about to return the compliment when he heard a loud squawk on the field. Looking ahead, he saw the bird Pokemon that had helped them peck the hair of his trainer, almost as if it was dragging him out to the field.

“Okay, okay! I’ll introduce myself! Cut it already!” he heard the trainer tell his Pokemon, which seemed to appease it as it had stopped pecking. The trainer looked around the same age as Silver, although he was slightly taller. He had very spiky blue hair and donned a red-and-white long-sleeved jacket. Wally immediately got the sense that he was a very strong trainer, which was the same feeling he got when he first encountered Silver.

“That’s your Unfezant, huh?” Silver said, breaking the silence. “Thanks. You really helped us back there.”

“Don’t mention it,” the trainer replied. “I saw those goons planning while I was training, and I knew they were up to no good. So I followed them and, well, it apparently led me to Ho-Oh’s trainer!”

“Heh, one and only,” Silver said with a grin. “Name’s Silver, and this here’s Wally. And you are?”

“Hugh,” the trainer said with a nod. “And you don’t need to introduce Wally to me. I don’t know many other trainers who have a Gallade like yours.”

“Y-you know who I am?” Wally managed to say.

“I was in the audience when you won the PWT invitational!” Hugh said with a smile. “The way you beat Korrina’s Mega Lucario like it was nothing—that’s pretty hard to forget.”

Wally had faced the Kalosian Gym Leader Korrina in the grand finals of the invitational, who was widely regarded as one of the strongest trainers in her region because of her Mega Lucario. It was that same ace that his Gallade had to duel in the final match, and it was one of the most satisfying victories he’s ever had in his career.

“Wait, you didn’t tell me you beat Korrina!” Silver told him. “You just keep adding more reasons why teaming up with you was a good decision!”

“Th-thanks, Mis—Silver. Thanks, Silver!” Wally said, getting rid of the “Mister” in time. “And I’m really flattered, Hugh. But that fight was one of the most difficult ones I’ve ever had!”

“Heh, didn’t seem like it from my point of view. Your Gallade looked like it was always two steps ahead,” Hugh replied as he glanced at Gallade, who made a soft nod in reply. “But you said you guys were teammates?”

“Yup! For the PML,” Wally replied. 

“Damn, so you got a trainer with a legendary Pokemon and a trainer with one of the best mega evolutions in one team,” Hugh said. “Who’s the lucky third member?”

“We’re still looking for one,” Silver said as he crossed his arms. “Know anyone who’s interested?”

Wally saw Hugh’s smile grow even wider. “I know someone.”

* * *

“Long day, huh?”

Gallade nodded his head quickly, which made Wally laugh. Ever since Hugh completed their team, the trio had been training nonstop for their first match in the PML, which was happening in a few days. When they found out who they were competing against that day, their training sessions became even more tiring thanks to Silver.

“Look, Ethan might look weak, but that Typhlosion of his is no joke,” Silver told both him and Hugh earlier that day. “And I know he won’t just team up with any random trainer, so we better bring our A-game in that fight. Alright?”

“Heh, sounds like you wanna beat your rival real bad,” Hugh said, to which Silver replied with a cold stare. “Alright, alright. Besides, Wally and I don’t plan on throwing away our first ever PML match. Right, Wally?”

“R-right!” Wally remembered replying with as much energy as he could. He was still getting used to Silver’s and Hugh’s personalities, which were both very similar and very different at the same time. But he knew that his own personality was almost the exact opposite of theirs, which at first made him worry. As the days went on, though, he felt more and more like he found the right team for the PML.

With the day-long training session over, Wally and Gallade found themselves back in the hill where they watched their first sunrise in Pasio, only now they were waiting for the sun to set. They could hear the crowd in Centra City as the nighttime food stalls began opening, and they could already see some of the stars peeking in the sky.

“Well, Gallade, I guess you were right again,” Wally said after a few minutes. “We did find two other trainers! And they’re both very strong, too.”

Gallade nodded in reply, though this time it was softer. 

“I really hope we win our battle with Ethan,” Wally said. “So we’ll train even harder tomorrow, right?”

He heard a loud, determined cry, which made him smile. As the sun disappeared from the sky, Wally and Gallade enjoyed the calm, both of them imagining what their next days in Pasio would bring them.


End file.
